Initial Shock
by VCLvcl123
Summary: <html><head></head>Quinn has tried ignoring it, tried not to give in to what she felt. But then someone else comes along, someone of her kind, and he takes an intrest in the small brunette.Summary sucks but it will hopefully be good. ON HIATUS</html>
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at something supernatural so it may not be great but the idea has been in my head for a while. Let me know what you think if its good, bad, or worse. **

**Disclaimer- Dont own Glee but really wish I did. **

* * *

><p>She squeezed her eyes shut as the dull pain started. At first she was confused thinking that maybe she had a migraine but then she smelled it. It was an unmistakable scent because she grew up around it, learning it. But she just didn't understand, why was filling these particular school hallways. She opened her eyes as her body began to ignore the pain. This didn't stop the familiar tingle that was running through her veins. She tried to ignore that tingle as she searched the crowd of students for the one that would stick out, the one the scent belonged to.<p>

Quinn shut her locker and made her way down the hall. All of her senses were on high alert. As she grew closer to the choir room the tingly feeling in her veins became stronger and almost intensified to painful. But then someone else's scent hit her like a brick. One that was masked by the more prominent and dangerous scent but it was one that Quinn would know anywhere. She clenched her jaw as she entered the bright choir room finding the one thing she really wished she wouldn't have. Standing next to the piano smiling and chatting was a tall dark haired boy with the body that would be irresistible to anyone and everyone, but not Quinn. Quinn knew what he was and could sense what he was capable of and it had her warning alarms blaring in her head. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that this almost irresistible guy was standing smiling and chatting with none other than Rachel Berry.

He visibly tensed when she entered but he made no move to leave or even glance in her direction. In fact he seemed to move closer to Rachel. He then said something else to Rachel which caused her to laugh which had Quinn a little more then on edge. But Quinn couldn't seem to do anything other than stand there watching and listening.

"I'm not joking. You have the best voice that I have ever heard. It's so beautiful. You're going to make it to the big time. I can see it now, all the best movies…" He paused as he studied Rachel. "…no, better than that. All of the best Broadway shows will be starring one Rachel Berry." Rachel blushed and turned to hide her face. Quinn couldn't decide if she wanted to throw up or kill this guy. She was leaning more towards the killing.

"You really think so?" Rachel asked shyly, which something that rarely happened. She was always so full of confidence. "Oh hey Quinn." She said just noticing the blonde in the doorway."Quinn, this is Jameson Warren, Jameson this is Quinn Fabrey." He held out his hand and gave her a forced smile which she tried to return. She squeezed his hand a little harder then necessary but he just gave a smug smirk. "He just moved here. He's a senior."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Quinn." He said after dropping her hand. She could swear she heard venom laced in his voice but that could just be her anger taking. She couldn't stand that he was in here charming Rachel. The thought caused Quinn actual physical pain.

"Likewise." She lied as best as she could but didn't think either of them believed it. Normally she was a lot more composed and could get anyone to believe anything, like make out sessions in hot tubs can lead to pregnancy for example.

Quinn had been informed of how this might feel if this situation were to occur. She never thought it actually would and she had thought that she could ignore the connection she had with the tiny annoying diva, but now that someone that was an actual threat was here, Quinn knew it was impossible

"I actually have a couple things I would like to talk to him about." Quinn said meeting Rachel's gaze. Those deep brown eyes made this feeling in her veins all the more difficult to ignore. "In private." She said. Jameson smirked as he watched Quinn and Rachel.

"As do I." Jameson said after a bit. His eyes then too locked on Rachel's and Quinn felt a wave of new emotions crash upon her.

"Do you two already know each other?" Rachel asked curiously with one eyebrow raised as she studied them. She knew there was some kind of tension between them but couldn't figure it out.

"Something like that." Quinn said sharply before dragging the man away. He easily could have held his place but he let the blonde pull him away to Mr. Shuster's office. She closed the door and turned to him basically throwing daggers with her eyes. He studied her before smiling again.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He said smugly. Quinn tried to contain her rage knowing that being in the presence of one of her kind and letting anger loose could be a lethal combination.

"You need to leave." She said through clenched teeth." He let out a bark of laughter at her words.

"There is no way in hell that is going to happen. Not since I found her. I smelled her the minute I walked in the school. I can't help but wonder why she isn't marked, not that I'm complaining." He said raising an eyebrow and coking his head to the side.

"You will stay away from her." Quinn demanded.

"That is not your choice. Sure your stench surrounds her but her delicate scent has yet to be tainted. Therefore you have no right to… how should I fraise this… call dibs without acting on it. But just wait, it will soon be tainted. She is a rare kind you know. Soon she will be sporting my mark." He said and Quinn snapped. Sure she hadn't intended on acting on the feelings she had for the brunette because she didn't want to hold her back, but there was no way in hell she could stand by and watch someone else mark her. Quinn lunged at him but suddenly strong arms were wrapped around her holding her in place. The arms were too strong to be human.

"Leave." A familiar voice demanded. Jameson gave a wicked grin before walking out of the office. "You need to calm down before I let you go Q." Sue Sylvester said and when Quinn began to slowly relax she pulled her arms away.

"How am I supposed to calm down?" She had bitterness in her voice.

"I warned you that this could happen. You were adamant about staying as far away from her as possible and I told you it could have catastrophic events. I know you are aware of counsel rules so you know killing him will be punishable by death." She knew murder was wrong but she would be lying if she said it hadn't crossed her mind in the past ten minutes. She ran a hand through her hair.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked finally meeting Sues eyes. Sue studied her for a bit. She had known all along what it was that made Rachel Berry so special. She had told the young cheerleader that her want and need would grow rather than leave and this was proof that she was right. That didn't mean she wasn't sympathetic about what the girl was going through.

"You have two options. You can stand by and let that alpha male wolf claim Rachel which would make it so that you were unable to claim her no matter how strong your need would grow. Trust me it would be extremely painful." She watched at the girl seemed to collapse into herself. "Or you could act on these feelings you know you have felt ever since the gene kicked in. You could make her there by claiming Rachel Berry as your chosen mate."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Shall I continue? Please review. Thanks for reading. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness. You are all so wonderful. Gold stars for everyone. Nearly 20 reviews in just a day. That makes me smile. Thank you all. I really appreciate all of the feedback and Thank you to those of you who pointed out my spelling errors. I like to know when I am wrong so that I can fix things. **

**This is kind of an explaining chapter. It goes into better detail about the wolves and I hope it makes sense. You get to meet the members of the pack in this one. I hope you like how I did it. **

**Oh...if I at all spell Santana Santa in here I am sorry. I was reading through and cought it a couple of times. I guess I just dont realize when I am forgeting to and the 'na'** **to 'Santana' **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting tensely in Sue Sylvester's office, waiting for Sue to return with Jameson. Quinn was given a choice to make and she chose. Maybe it would seem like the harder path but it would be the easier one in the long run. She chose Rachel Berry. She knew this wouldn't be easy, considering the way she has treated Rachel in the past, but she needed to try to change that. She may self destruct if she doesn't. The people of her pack didn't understand why she had decided against marking Rachel when she first found out what she was and now Quinn was wishing she would have listened to them. She knew that finding Rachel was very rare. There weren't many alpha mates left lately. More and more alphas were being born while less and less alpha mates were.<p>

Sometimes Quinn wished she wasn't alpha. Then she would be able to choose anyone, not having to find someone with a rare gene. She also wished that is wasn't Rachel that had that gene. It would make her life a whole lot easier. Just the thought of that made Quinn queasy. She couldn't imagine Rachel any other way. She was mad at herself for not acting on instinct sooner. There have been alphas that have gone crazy searching for a chosen mate. Well, she had made her decision and Quinn Fabray was going to mark and mate with Rachel Berry. Sure it may not be ideal but thinking back on it now Quinn has wanted this for a long time. More than that, her wolf has wanted this for a long time.

The door opened and Sue walked in with Jameson on her heals. Quinn clenched her fists but tried to stay calm knowing that getting angry would get her nowhere. She still couldn't stand the thought that this other alpha had a definite shot with Rachel. She would never like it. Jameson took a seat next her and Sue sat behind her desk seemingly sizing the two up.

"It seems we have a predicament." Sue was one of the oldest wolves in Ohio and she had made it clear to Quinn that they would play by her rules or they wouldn't play at all. Sue would never have it any other way. "This is how this is going to work." She looked between the two, Jameson sat up a little straighter and Quinn smiled knowing that he was a little intimidated by her alpha. "You two may both try to win over Rachel Berry's affections. All supernatural techniques in pursuing are forbidden. You will not cause each other any harm and you will not harm anyone else if the unknowingly enter this game." They both gave her questioning looks. "If a human has a crush on the girl they have every right to try." Both teenage alpha wolves let out disapproving sounds. If either of you gets to the point where you are deep enough in to mark her she will be informed of everything she is getting into beforehand. If you break these rules I will report you to council where they will decide your punishment. The elders have let me know that I get to be in charge of what happens and they have agreed to my choices. Now all you two have to do is agree." Sue raised an eyebrow.

"I'm in this for the long haul." Quinn said before both sets of eyes turned to Jameson.

"Game on." He said with a sly smile.

"Okay, now get out." Sue said and both young alphas stood and left.

"Hey Q." Santana said pushing off from the wall where she had been waiting. "Are you… I mean, I sensed another alpha." She looked past Quinn to Jameson. "Is that him?" Santana was also a member of Sylvester's pack with Quinn.

Once Quinn is old enough she will take over for Sue and Sue will most likely be appointed to being a young member in the elders pack. Also in their pack are Kurt, Mike, and Tina. Artie would have been a member but after his accident left him wheelchair bound the gene never kicked in and he never got his wolf. They have known about Rachel all along and were constantly questioning Quinn on her reasons not to claim her mate. Every time Quinn would give a lame excuse or none at all because she really didn't have one. So they all watched as day after day and year after year Quinn did everything she could to push Rachel away from her. But Rachel is a forgiving person and no matter how much Quinn threw at her she never gave up on trying to create some sort of link between that whether it is as friends, acquaintances, or even ex's to the same guy. Rachel probably never understood her reasoning to want to be around Quinn but they all knew that it was something she was born with. It was in her blood to want to be with an alpha whether she knew that or not.

"I have to compete for Rachel freaking Berry." Quinn said and Santana's jaw slacked for a moment.

"Fuck." She whispered before regaining composer. "I'm…sorry Q. What can I do?" Quinn studied her on again off again best friend and they caring emotions that were plastered on her face seemed to lift the lightest amount of weight from her shoulders. She could also tell that San knew how she felt. She had finally pulled her head out of her ass and admitted that yes Brittany was her chosen mate and then Artie had to happen and it just crushed San.

"I…I'm not sure." Quinn admitted with slumped shoulders. The Latina studied her friend before grabbing her hand.

"We need to go for a run. It will help." As they walked down the hall it was as if Mike, Kurt, and Tina knew what was going on and they fell into step behind the two.

They climbed in their cars without uttering a word and drove until they were just outside city limits near a small wood. They made their way into the trees before Kurt gave Quinn a small understanding smile and then he shifted. Where there once was a beautiful brown haired blue/green eyed boy, there now stood a sandy brown medium sized wolf with silver eyes that seemed to hold mysteries behind them. Mike and Tina shifted next looking very similar to one another in a blue/black color. Mike had long legs and was slender where Tina was shorter and her size was just a tad smaller then Kurt's but too large to be considered a normal wolf. Santana squeezed Quinn's hand before moving away and shifting. Her color was very similar to Mike and Tina's but where their eyes were brown Santana's became an almost silver much like Kurt's. Santana's slender form moved around getting used to how it felt. She had the body of a runner and was easily the fastest one in their pack. Quinn felt a familiar heat start in between her shoulder blades before running down her spine and in a flash she was much lower to the ground in her wolf form. She was no longer the tall blonde girl but rather an almost white wolf with hazel eyes that shined gold in the moon light. She had been told that her white fur could look light blue or almost purple when the sky was the right color.

They all ran for hours. Making stops occasionally to catch their breath. They also stopped by a small pond where Mike jumped in and dove down loving the amount of strength this form held. When he got out of the water they all complained of his wet dog smell and he walked over to Tina to shake off which helped relax Quinn the slightest bit more. She was still stressing over the whole Rachel situation but she knew that tomorrow she was going to make things right. The sun started going down and they decided to call it a night, slowly making their way back to the cars. Santana suggested a race and Mike accepted. They acted like brother and sister a lot, always trying to outdo the other. Kurt and Tina were quietly making conversation through thought. Quinn found herself liking that although she could hear all of their thoughts, being alpha meant she could select which ones they could hear. Sometimes she would forget and they would all get drenched in her stress but she was working on it. Sue was teaching her how to be a good alpha and everything that entitled and Quinn tried her hardest not to show her pack weakness even though it was quite hard. It seemed as though Santana heard her thoughts anyway but that could just be because she is good at reading people.

Mike and San were shifted back and fully clothed when they got to the cars and the other three found their clothes and made their way to someplace hidden to shift back. They all stood for a bit before Mike and Tina left to go get dinner. After that run they were all equally starved. Thinking about the meat that she wanted to eat made Quinn's stomach turn. Poor Rachel, being vegan and then having this thrown her way, it's going to be tough.

"It will turn out okay. You'll see." Kurt said hugging Quinn before leaving. He knew Finn would be curious about his whereabouts because like it or not he was trying to be the protective big brother. Little did he know that Kurt could take him with one hand tied behind his back.

"Do you want to get drunk?" Santana asked on the ride back to town. Quinn thought about it. It took copious amounts of alcohol to even get a werewolf buzzed so Quinn didn't see the point.

"I just, I don't know." Quinn said. "I could go for a steak and a glass of wine." Quinn said. Santana nodded. They both found it cool that their parents allowed them to drink because they knew the alcohol didn't have long lasting effects on them. The two friends also thought their parents were jealous of that because they are the generation that the wolf gene skipped.

"Do you have any bacon? I'm craving me some bacon and sausage and maybe French toast." Santana said with a smile.

"Alright, so one breakfast for your dinner and a steak and wine for mine. We are an odd set me and you." Quinn said trying to smile even though she was still super stressed.

"But that's what makes us, us."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Im sorry if it was confusing.<strong>

**Reviews=writing fuel=more chapters= :) **

**Thanks for reading. **

**~Victoria **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been forever. I am so sorry for keeping everyone waiting. If you are super curious about what took so long feel free to PM me. Thanks to those of you who have yet to give up on this. I didn't mean to take so long. **

* * *

><p>Quinn watched as the petite brunette made her way to her locker, opening it and shuffling some of her books around. Quinn knew she needed to act sooner rather than later or she would lose her chance. She had already made it through half of this portion of the battle this morning so now she just had to focus on the hard part. So slowly, she took a step towards the diva. Needless to say, she was nervous. This was going to be a somewhat crucial part in her hopefully near future. She felt her stomach flip and she took a deep breath. She needed to get this right. But what if she didn't? What if she said what she had to say and Rachel only saw her for the terrible things that she has done to her. She wouldn't be able to handle the rejection even if it would be her own damn fault. She began to turn around, panic setting in. She psyched herself out. She didn't feel that she could do this, but she knew she had to. She slightly stepped back but two strong hands found their way to her shoulders.<p>

"You can do this Q." Santana whispered to her. "You have to do this." And with that she was shoved in the direction of Rachel. She now stood somewhere around two feet away from her. It was as if Rachel sensed her and she turned around with a bright smile. She always seemed to be smiling. Even if things were going horrible Rachel would smile and everything would seem to turn out okay. She could warm the room with her smile.

"Hello Quinn. How can I help you?" She asked.

"Can I uh…talk with you in private for a bit?" Quinn asked. Rachel studied her for a bit, most likely curious about the blond's behavior.

"Uh sure, let's go to the choir room." Rachel said and they awkwardly made their way down the crowded hall. This gave Quinn more time to mentally prepare. Once in the choir room Rachel took a seat and Quinn stayed standing in the center of the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah sorry… I just need a sec." She didn't know why this was so hard. She had thought about saying it so many times in the past couple years. Now was her chance. She needed to say it now. Rachel just studied her curiously.

"Quinn?"

"I just… I have never given you any reason to trust me." Quinn said finally letting her mind get on the right track. If she didn't say this right, if her overall message didn't get to Rachel she could lose ground in this stupid competition with Jameson.

"No, not really." Rachel admitted and Quinn's heart sank.

"I have been a bitch." Rachel's brow furrowed at this. "I have been so horrible to you." Rachel frowned at the blondes words.

"What are you trying to say Quinn?" Rachel asked. Quinn had been looking everywhere but at Rachel but she finally met her eyes. Those warm chocolate eyes that were full of strength and simple beauty.

"I wanted to say… I want you to know how truly; deeply sorry I am for everything that I have done." She searched for Rachel's reaction. Rachel just seemed to sit there, thinking. "I was hoping that you would give me the chance to start over. I would like to be your friend." _Lie. _She didn't want to just be her friend, but that's all she could say for now. She waited for Rachel with her breath held.

"I have tried," Rachel began softly. "multiple times to befriend you so I can't help but wonder, why now?" She didn't sound like she was trying to throw this back at Quinn in any way but rather, just curious.

"I…" Quinn didn't know exactly what to say. "I have no good reasons or excuses as to why I didn't accept your friendship. I know that you would be a true and genuine friend and I screwed it up. I was being a stupid stuck-up teenager that cared more about social status then the person I wanted to be." Most of this was true. But that still didn't change the feeling Quinn had running through her veins every time she was around Rachel that said that she didn't want to be just friends. "I just… I realized that being the HBIC won't mean anything after high school, but having you in my life would mean something." She took a breath and studied Rachel again. "I am so sorry Rachel." She said again.

She hoped what she said got to Rachel like she meant for it to. She couldn't afford to screw up the apology. If she would have just pulled her head out of her ass when the wolf gene kicked in and screamed at her to be with Rachel then she wouldn't have to apologize because she wouldn't have let Rachel get bullied like she has done for the past three years. But that was then and this is now and she needs to deal with the present. Of course she regretted it but she would regret not fighting for Rachel even more. Rachel stood and pulled her bag over her shoulder before stepping closer to Quinn.

"Because you have been honest I feel that I should be honest as well. I don't know. As you can imagine I have mixed emotions on the topic of forgiving you. If you are truly sorry like you say you are and you truly want to offer friendship then you will understand that I need to think about this. You have given me plenty of reasons to stand here and laugh in your face before walking off saying screw you." Quinn felt her heart clench again and she felt tears form behind her eyes. Rachel seemed to notice her saddened expression. She gently put her hand on Quinn's arm. "But don't sell yourself short. In the time that I have known you and that we have been in Glee club you have also given me reasons to forgive you. I just need to think."

… … … … … … … … … … …

Quinn needed to run. She needed to run like an addict needed a hit. But she isn't allowed to shift in the city limits and she's not supposed to leave them without anyone with her or without Sue knowing. And she couldn't find Sue. She wasn't in her office or, from what Quinn could tell, anywhere in the school at all. So Quinn would have to run like normal people do. Fully clothed and on two legs. It just… isn't normal to Quinn. It isn't normal to most wolves though. Apparently, when she was a baby she learned to crawl, learned to walk, and then kept crawling. She just felt better on all fours.

Quinn made her way to her gym locker and changed into shorts, a T-shirt, and some running shoes before making her way to the track. She then proceeded to do lap after lap after lap until her lungs burned and her legs felt like jelly. She collapsed in the grass where she had dropped her water bottle and only when she was looking up did she realize that it had gotten dark. She had to have been running for hours. She hadn't even heard the school bell ring ending the day for the other teenagers.

"Are you okay?" She heard a familiar voice ask from her side. She looked over and drank in the sight of Rachel Berry in normal clothes. Clothes that weren't argyle. It was an amazing and beautiful and, and…and she found that she couldn't form words. The girl was wearing a loose fitting tank top and jeans that fit her curves well. "Quinn?" The blonde hadn't even realized that Rachel had come closer until the girl was waving her hand a few inches from her face.

"I… uh, sorry, what?" She mentally smacked her forehead. She sounded like an idiot.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked again as she shifted from foot to foot, looking down at Quinn.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine. Why?" That's a lie. She most definitely is not fine. She thought she had gotten all of her extra energy out in her run but after seeing Rachel dressed like that…. Quinn shivered. She has a whole new batch of energy that she's anxious to use.

"After all that running, I guess I just thought you were dying when you collapsed over here." Quinn felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. Rachel cared for her well being. But wait, why was the brunette here this late?

"What are you doing here?"

"I was driving home from the movie theater when I saw your car in the lot. I didn't remember seeing you leave with anyone else so I thought I would make sure you are all right." Quinn let the information settle for a bit. She looked over to the car parked next to hers before looking back up at Rachel.

"Well, I'm fine." Quinn shrugged. "Though, I suppose the school is locked by now which means my cell phone and car keys are locked inside in my gym locker." Not that she couldn't get inside if she really needed to.

"Would you like a ride home?" Rachel asked after a bit and Quinn smiled.

"If it's not too far out of your way." Quinn said even though she knew it wasn't.

"It's not, we only live a couple blocks from each other." Rachel said and Quinn smirked.

"Okay, if you're sure." Quinn said standing.

"Yeah. It'll give us a chance to… talk." Rachel said and Quinn felt herself grow slightly nervous. This could be it. Rachel may have made up her mind.

"Alright. Sounds good."

* * *

><p><strong>So...? Please let me know how it was. Reviews really help. Also, constructive criticism is helpful and appreciated. <strong>

**Oh... you should follow me on tumblr at .com/**** I post lots of pretty things and would love to hear from you on there. **

**Again, sorry for the wait. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me a while and sorry it's so short. Hope you like it. Please review. **

* * *

><p>After getting two blocks away from the school and figuring that Rachel wasn't going to say anything first Quinn decided that she would break the awkward silence.<p>

"So, uh, did you think about what I said?" Quinn asked after turning in her seat as far as she could to take in the diva. She could never get over how beautiful the brunette is. She didn't want to.

"Huh?" Rachel turned to her briefly. "Oh… um… yeah." Rachel took a shaky breath and Quinn felt her nervousness grow. "I forgive too easily." Rachel started and Quinn nodded.

It was indeed true. The diva forgave Puck after he bullied her and then went on to date him for a brief period of time. Quinn sighed. Why couldn't that have been her? She wishes that she would have just agreed to friendship the first time around. Instead she went and made things worse for herself. For both of them.

"Alright?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"So I don't forgive you." Rachel said and Quinn's heart shattered and broke and the tiny shards fell to the ground and were stomped on repeatedly.

She quickly wiped at her eyes before the few forming tears had a chance to fall. She didn't even know Rachel all that well but this still broke her heart because she needed her. She wouldn't be able to live without her. When Rachel noticed that Quinn had tears in her eyes her own eyes went wide and she pulled over to the side of the road and turned to face the blonde who was embarrassed that she couldn't control her emotions and how bad this made her feel. She thought about getting out of the stopped car but decided against it.

"Shit. Daddy said that I use dramatic pauses too much." Rachel mumbled to herself before reaching over to Quinn and resting her hand on her thigh. Quinn sucked in a breath and turned back to face the girl. "Yet. I don't forgive you yet." Rachel said and Quinn felt relief wash over her. She still had a chance. "I can't forgive you until you have actually shown me that you are sincere. I was thinking… maybe we could hang out sometime." Rachel shyly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Quinn felt like doing cartwheels.

"Yes. Yeah. Of course. That sounds great actually." _You__name__a__time__and__place__and__I__'__m__there._Quinn mentally added.

"Alright… cool." Rachel seemed kind of confused by Quinn's abrupt change from sad to happy. They sat there in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say. It wasn't awkward, though, more like… peaceful.

And then in was ruined.

"Hey, is that Jamie?" Rachel said as she squinted out her windshield. Somewhere along the line it must have started raining. Quinn hadn't noticed, she had been a little preoccupied.

Rachel flipped on the windshield wiper and then smiled brightly. Quinn wanted to shoot something, or someone.

"I wonder what he's doing out in this weather?" Rachel thought out loud. Her brow was furrowed and her head was cocked to the side. It was absolutely adorable.

Quinn watched as Jameson walked in their direction. He was in a hoodie and sweats and it looked like he was barefoot. Quinn then knew exactly what he had been doing. He'd shifted, but this was too far in city limits, he would have been seen.

"Stay here." Quinn said before quickly hopping out of the car, not waiting for a reply. Jameson stood a little straighter when he noticed Quinn but he wouldn't look at her, his face was mostly covered by the hood of the hoodie. Quinn could smell it though, the smell of blood. Thankfully it wasn't human. She had to take a moment to compose herself, her wolf trying to take over.

"What did you do?" She asked though clenched teeth. Without realizing it she had taken a few steps forward and he had taken a few steps back.

"Chill blondie. I didn't hurt anybody." Quinn took another step forward and sniffed him. To anyone else this may look a little strange but he knew what she was doing.

"Funny how I don't believe you. Also," She grabbed his hand. He still had smudges all over it. "The blood doesn't help your case." She quickly dropped his hand and stepped back when she heard Rachel come up behind them.

"What's going on guys?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time. Rachel eyed them curiously before shrugging.

"Would you like a ride somewhere Jamie? It's positively freezing out here." It actually isn't. Rachel was most likely just offering to be nice. Quinn wanted to drag Rachel back to the car or kill Jameson or both. And what was this 'Jamie' business? Quinn huffed and Jameson smirked.

"That would be really sweet but I don't want you to go out of your way for me."

"It's fine, really." Rachel insisted and Quinn wanted to scream. Maybe she should just walk home. It's only another block but no, she can't do that because then she would be leaving Rachel alone with Jameson and there wasn't a chance in hell she was going to let that happen.

"If you're sure." He said with a lopsided grin that made Quinn want to barf. It reminded her of something… Finn maybe? She can't stand either of them so that would make sense.

They all got in the car and, after Jameson gave Rachel his address, everything was awkwardly quiet. That is until Rachel turned to Quinn with a strange expression.

"Do you smell that?" She asked and for a moment Quinn thought Rachel could smell the blood Jameson had failed to rid himself of. Jameson's wide eyes said he was thinking the same thing.

"Smell what?" Quinn asked cautiously.

"It smells like… like wet dog." Quinn tried not to laugh, she really did, but she couldn't not. Her laughter only increased when she saw the look on Jameson's face. She would probably be sporting the same look if the roles were reversed. As it was, she wasn't the wet dog in the car, he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. There should be more soon but I'm not making any promises because life likes to mess with me. <strong>

**You should follow me on tumblr. There is a link on my profile. **

**Um... I love you okay bye! **


End file.
